Pólvorα & Polvo
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Hiatus. • Reto propuesto por Fumiis Baginski, del foro ¡Siéntate!. AU. • Las esquirlas de la guerra lo resecan todo. Hasta los corazones. Arrasa con todo a su paso, dejando solo un reguero de muerte. Sin embargo, algunas veces, solo algunas, el reguero de pólvora enciende una llama de esperanza en medio de la arena manchada de sangre.


_InuYasha_ es propiedad intelectual de la emperatriz del manga, Rumiko Takahashi; Jaz es solo una escritora que intenta armar trazos con las palabras.

Historia concebida en respuesta al reto propuesto por Fumiis Braginski en el Foro (barco pirata) «¡Siéntate!».

Advertencias: Referencias históricas. Temas adultos.

Pólvora &amp; Polvo

Por Sessha Jazmin

Capítulo I

Encuentro fortuito

—¿Estará bien, Capitán? —cuestionó Naraku con un deje aburrido en la voz, al ver cómo Sesshômaru apretaba los dientes.

—Sí —respondió este apoyándose en el tronco de un gran árbol —. Solo ve por Jaken, Naraku. Necesito un médico.

Naraku paseó sus ojos inquisitivamente por el cuerpo del Capitán. Su estado, si bien no era lamentable, tampoco era el mejor. A leguas podía darse cuenta que la herida en el muslo le dolía; pero su perenne orgullo no le permitía admitirlo.

—Está bien —asintió Naraku y dándole la espalda, se marchó hacia la base.

Sesshômaru esperó que la figura de Naraku se difuminara para dejarse caer bajo en árbol. Ahogó una maldición al sentir la herida contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe? Se le había encomendado una misión de reconocimiento junto con Naraku. El objetivo era una aldea pobre de la China boreal, de suma importancia estratégica para la campaña nipona en ese lado del país. Sin embargo, había tenido la mala suerte –o el mal tino- de caer a una trampilla para animales abandonada, el resultado se veía a simple vista: una herida abierta en el muslo derecho y varios rasguños en los brazos y en las manos.

Suspiró contrariado, pensando que tal vez se merecía una baja deshonrosa por tamaña estupidez. Ahora solo, en medio de ese bosque, a tres días de camino de la base, tan solo le restaba esperar que Naraku llegase con Jaken, uno de los médicos de ejército o que se lo llevaran con la ayuda de más hombres. Ni siquiera fue capaz de imaginar la vergüenza que tendría que pasar delante del brigadier.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol. «El ejército», pensó. Desde joven había anhelado servir al glorioso país del sol naciente, seguir fielmente la senda del guerrero y morir sabiéndose útil y glorioso. Por eso se había enrolado, por eso había sido el mejor de su promoción y también por ello había llegado al rango de Capitán con solo treinta y dos años. Nunca se preguntó nada, tan solo se limitó a obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores. Recordó la primera vez que arribó a aquellas tierras. Las órdenes eran claras: sacudir todo a su paso.

Recordó cómo arrasaron con todo, el miedo en los ojos de algunos, la valentía en otros. Los gritos de las mujeres, el llanto de los niños. El dolor. Participó activamente en la captura de prisioneros de guerra. Torturó, mató, sin un ápice de culpa o emoción. Todo valía. Excepto una cosa.

—_Déjala_ —ordenó.

La mujer yacía moribunda al lado de otros cuerpos sin vida. Un soldado raso guardaba su tantô y la miraba con un brillo sádico en sus ojos. Sesshômaru sabía lo que aquel hombre pretendía con la desdichada.

—_Es el enemigo, capitán_ —respondió el hombre, sin reparar en el rango del mayor.

—_Eso lo decido yo. Vete._

Y el hombre se marchó. Sesshômaru observó a la mujer con los ojos vacíos. El enemigo, ella era el enemigo.

Desenvainó su _katana_ presto para darle el golpe de gracia…

Sintió la urgencia de beber agua. Buscó en su mochila la cantimplora. Estaba vacía. Volvió a susurrar una maldición. Hurgó un poco más en el fondo de la bolsa, las provisiones escaseaban. Si Naraku no apuraba el paso, terminaría muerto de sed, incapaz de moverse.

«Joder», pensó. Movió un poco la pierna y volvió a apretarse los dientes; el dolor comenzaba a tornarse insoportable.

No supo si lo que vio fue una ilusión de su cuerpo trastornado por la sed y el dolor: dos figuras, una pequeña y otra mayor, ambas de melena negra se acercaban a él.

—¿Quiénes son? —atinó a preguntar.

La figura mayor parecía acercarse a él. Fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al dolor.

—***—**

Rin tomó la canasta de la esquina de su cabaña y llamó a su hija. La despensa estaba vacía y las hierbas medicinales escaseaban. Era hora de ir por provisiones.

Natsuko sonrió con todos los dientes y se adelantó a su madre a la carrera; Rin la dejó hacer y también sonrió. De los esbirros de la guerra, lo único que merecía la pena era aquella pequeña.

Todavía había noches en las que despertaba sudando frío, y temblando como hoja… rememorando.

Tenía solo quince años cuándo los japoneses invadieron su aldea. Recuerda estremecida los gritos desgarradores, el fuego, las cenizas. Cuerpos, soldados.

Corría. Corría con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas; pero ellos fueron más rápidos. Cayó de rodillas y ellos la rodearon. Deseó morir en ese mismo instante, mirando al cielo, maldiciendo su existencia.

La muerte, generalmente piadosa, no acudió a ella. Vio un pequeñísimo dejo de esperanza al despuntar el crepúsculo. Su cuerpo maltrecho, lleno de heridas de _katana_, dolorido hasta los huesos, actuó por inercia.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, solo hacia adelante. Sus ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre le daban un aspecto aún más triste que el sendero ruinoso, otrora un pueblito pesquero, por el cual caminaba.

Llegó a un templo. Los monjes no preguntaron nada, tan solo la recibieron como una más entre tantas. Curaron sus heridas con parsimonia, pero no consiguieron que emita palabra alguna en días.

Despertaba por las noches jadeando, con un grito atorado en la garganta; pasaba días en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida en medio de la nada. Desolada.

El bulto de su vientre crecía con cada día que pasaba. Ella seguía sin hablar y los demás tampoco preguntaban. Así como los monjes, todos alcanzaron a entender, aún sin palabras, que si alguien conocía el mismísimo rostro del Rey de los avernos, era ella.

Un día, mientras seguía mirando al cielo en silencio, sintió su vientre acalambrase en un dolor atroz, su huesos tronaron con el sonido de mil cristales rotos y su respiración se volvió errática. Los monjes y las ancianas la rodearon, en su cabeza se mezclaban voces inconexas y órdenes contradictorias. Pujó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y oyó un llanto desconocido.

Exausta, recostó su cabeza en el cúmulo de trapos que le servía de almohada. Una chiquilla se acercó a ella, en sus brazos acunaba _algo_ envuelto en pañales blancos.

—_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, niña? _—le preguntó alguien.

Silencio.

—_Es una hermosa criatura_ —comentó otra mujer, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

—_Pero es hija del averno_ —opinó alguien más con voz lúgubre.

La mujer que cargaba al bebé la soltó inmediatamente, dedicándole una desdeñosa mirada, al tiempo que se fregaba los brazos, acaso temiendo ser contagiada de algo invisible pero letal.

—_Escucha, niña_ —Alguien se acercó a ella y le habló al oído_—. Nadie te culpará si decides deshacerte de ella. Véndela como esclava o entiérrala._

«Entiérrala» «Entiérrala», su cerebro procesó las palabras con horror. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a la mujer como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

—_No_ —sacudió la cabeza para dar énfasis a su palabra.

—_¿Qué harás entonces, niña?_

—_Me quedaré con ella._

Todos los presentes la miraron estupefactos. —¿_Has perdido la cabeza?_

—_Tal vez, pero es mía _—sentenció.

Demasiado débil como para incorporarse, pidió que le acercaran a la niña. Una motita de cabellos oscuros, ojos hinchados que dormía el sueño inocente. Giró la cabeza y vio la luz de sol veraniego colarse por ella.

—_Natsuko. Su nombre es Natsuko_ —anunció con la voz de quien pronuncia sus primeras palabras en muchos meses.

Tiempo después, Rin se marchó de aquella aldea para no volver jamás.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Natsuko a unos metros de ella—. Aquí hay alguien.

Rin se acercó con cautela. Cuando reconoció el uniforme, soltó la canasta. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración súbitamente acelerada.

Era uno de ellos. Él estaba de parte de ellos. Su uniforme lo delataba.

—Aléjate, Natsuko —dijo, adelantando sus pasos y tomando a la niña del brazo.

—¿Quiénes son? —inquirió el soldado antes de desmayarse.

Natsuko se soltó del agarre de su madre y se acercó al hombre.

—¡Natsuko! —llamó, pero la niña no lo oyó.

—Está enfermo, mamá.

Rin se acercó con cautela al hombre. Sus facciones crispadas, delataban dolor, sus labios resecos, sed. Una fea herida se veía en el muslo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sus brazos cubiertos de arañazos. Adelantó una mano a su frente y sintió una calidez extraña. El hombre ardía en fiebre.

Lo miró fijamente al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hasta el interior de sus ropas en donde guardaba un cuchillo. Él era uno de _ellos_. Podía asegurar que si era ella quien estaba en su situación, él la mataría _sin dudar_. Pero era distinto. Era _ella_ quien tenía poder sobre la vida de _él_.

Mas había algo en aquel hombre que le recordaba a ella misma. Se veía tan débil y vulnerable que no fue capaz de dejarlo ahí, a merced de la suerte.

—¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a casa, Natsuko?

—***—**

Unos rayos de sol se colaron en medio de aquel lugar desconocido. Confundido, terminó por abrir completamente los ojos y vislumbró una figura envuelta en tela naranja y cabellos de ébano. Intentó levantar la cabeza pero inmediatamente sintió al mareo apoderarse de él.

—No se mueva, señor —la chica le habló sin girar a verlo—. Ha tenido fiebre.

—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó Sesshômaru girando el rostro para verla mejor.

—Está en un granero, señor. Lo encontramos bajo un árbol con una herida en la pierna.

De repente, imágenes inconexas llegaron a la mente del capitán. El brigadier ordenándole a él que junto a Naraku reconozca una aldea china; él cayendo a la trampilla para animales ganándose un corte en el proceso; él solo en el bosque, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol y, finalmente, dos figuras acercándose a él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…? —comenzó.

—Tres días —respondió la joven.

«Tres días», pensó. Lo más probable era que Naraku ya estuviera de regreso junto con Jaken; y al no encontrarlo supondrían que alguien lo habría capturado. Buscó en su cinturón su arma pero no la encontró.

—Aquí está lo que busca, señor —La muchacha finalmente se giró a verlo, su fino rostro enmarcado en ojos rasgados lo miraban con un tinte severo. Le señaló un rincón apartado en la cabaña donde yacía su mochila y sus armas—. No crea que le hemos robado nada, le he quitado sus cosas por seguridad.

Intentó levantarse del catre con paja donde yacía, pero un dolor atroz recorrió su cuerpo obligándolo a soltar un gemido.

—Le dije que no se moviera, señor —ella se acercó con un cuenco en la mano—. Tuve que cauterizarle la herida y bajarle la fiebre. Usted no está bien, tome —le acercó el cuenco a los labios.

Sesshômaru la miró circunspecto. —¿Qué es esto?

—Opio, señor —Sesshômaru clavó sus ojos en ella—. Para el dolor—aclaró—. Créame que, de haberlo querido, usted ya estaría muerto desde hace días, señor —Una suave risa siguió a sus palabras. Sesshômaru se bebió el amargo contenido del cuenco, casi de inmediato sintió que el dolor mermaba y pasaba a ser sustituido por una sensación de embriaguez.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Puede llamarme Rin.

Los días pasaban dolorosamente lentos para Sesshômaru. No paraba de pensar en la misión que le habían encomendado y en el fracaso que resultó de ella. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Pensó que quizás debería alistarse a los _kamikazes_ para lavar su honor. Definitivamente no volvería a ser el mismo ante los ojos del brigadier jamás.

Se preguntó vagamente si podría rescatar algo de su honor llevando información de aquella aldea a sus hombres. Tarea difícil por estar encerrado aquel lugar sin poder moverse. Sin embargo, observando a Rin dedujo algunos detalles. La aldea no era rica, sus pobladores se dedicaban al cultivo y a la caza. Una vez oyó a la joven explicarle a alguien que el invierno se acercaba mucho más rápido ahí que en otros lugares, por lo cual debían prepararse. El joven capitán podía apostar que se encontraba en aquella austera aldea boreal a la cual le habían enviado.

Sonrió, tal vez estaba en el lugar correcto. Tal vez aquella joven sería útil para él y quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Sesshômaru no pudo evitar reparar en la joven que lo había rescatado, era alegre, justa y cariñosa. Dedujo sin necesidad de palabras que su estancia en aquella casita de barro y bambú era un secreto que Rin solo compartía con aquella niña llamada Natsuko. Tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para enterarse que la niña era hija de Rin y que esta le temía, sus ojos rasgados, tan parecidos a los de su madre, revelaban temor cuando le dirigían la mirada.

Rin parecía la médico del pueblo, pues oyó a través de la pared que muchos la visitaban pidiéndole consejos y curas a cambio de la poca comida que los aldeanos conseguían arañando la tierra y que Rin aceptaba luego de palabras corteses.

Algunas noches oía murmullos en la cabaña y Rin partía con rumbo desconocido solo para volver casi al alba, llevándose a Natsuko consigo y asegurando la entrada al granero donde él estaba escondido. Se preguntó vagamente dónde iría.

Notó también que el trato con él era hosco y mecánico. Apenas le hablaba para preguntarle su estado o cuando le llevaba comida. Una noche, Rin apareció con un cuenco de arroz y se dispuso a alimentarlo, pero él la tomó del brazo.

—¿No vas a preguntar mi nombre? —inquirió.

—No es necesario, señor —contestó ella.

Él afianzó el agarre del brazo. —¿Por qué?

—Usted yo somos enemigos, señor.

Un atisbo de sorpresa se vislumbró en los ojos de Sesshômaru, la soltó.

—¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

La joven suspiró. —Amigo o enemigo, usted es un ser humano como todos. Eso es algo que ustedes han olvidado.

Un denso silencio siguió a las palabras de Rin. Sesshômaru sopesó la respuesta. Durante mucho tiempo, había aprendido a no tener compasión con los enemigos del Imperio, en especial por aquellos que se rendían a la primera. Aquella respuesta le sonaba extraña.

—Incluso entre enemigos —dijo— es de personas de honor conocer el nombre. Mi nombre es Sesshômaru.

—Sesshômaru —repitió ella, con un tono suave.

—Así es, Rin.

Ella asintió y le alargó el cuenco.

—Que quede claro que usted y yo seguimos siendo enemigos, señor Sesshômaru.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading next chapter…_

Notas de la autora: Quiero dejar constancia que la pareja Sesshômaru&amp;Rin no me llama demasiado. Sin embargo, el reto propuesto por Fumiis fue demasiado tentador.

Este fic consta de algunos capítulos más. Es menester ahondar más en el pasado y presente de los personajes y, por supuesto en la relación de ambos. Espero sinceramente que lo escrito acá sea del agrado de todos.

**M**uchas gracias a Ari's Madness por su infinita paciencia. ¡Te adoro, mujer!

_¡Jajohecha pevê!_

_Alis Volat Propis._

02 de marzo de 2014, domingo.


End file.
